Venus Dream
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Elle a quitté Fairy Tail, il ne pensait pas être touché, lui qui a un glaçon à la place du cœur. Jusqu'au moment ou il retombe face à elle.


_Blabla de début : Me revoilààààà ! Avec un nouvel O-S qui contiendra un… non pas un lemon. Un lime seulement. Bon ok, au début je voulais un lemon, mais ce qui m'a parut le plus important après c'était la scène d'amùùùr a développer. Je voulais un truc complexe, craquant, trop choupi quoi. M'enfin, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis à faire ça… Mise à part la mission qui elle est vraiment chiante à comprendre, aussi, si personne ne comprends, je m'en fiche, le plus important c'est mon p'tit couple préféré._

_Remerciements : Parce que c'est très important d'en faire. A tous ceux qui suivent ce que j'écris sur FT (y'en a au moins ?) et aux musiques, plein en particulier. Et Shinou pour la danse des sept sabres, je ne retrouvais plus le nom…_

_Résumé : Elle a quitté Fairy Tail, il ne pensait pas être touché, lui qui a un « glaçon » à la place du cœur. Jusqu'au moment ou il retombe face à elle._

_Pairing : Grey/Juvia_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et heureusement, huhu._

Venus Dream.

La nouvelle était tombée dans la guilde comme une facture de plus alors qu'ils étaient dans le besoin. Ca avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Bien entendu personne ne s'en fichait, mais Grey était détaché de la conversation. Enfin, il aurait voulu s'en détacher. Mais il y avait eut d'abord ce nom, et ensuite CE prénom. Puis le petit « sama » à la fin qui lui faisait serrer systématiquement des poings et grincer des dents.

-Tu es sure Juvia ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Mirajane. Lamia Scale est relativement loin d'ici.

-Juvia… n'arrive plus à rester dans la guilde. C'était sa famille mais… c'est devenu trop dur. Lamia Scale sera bien pour Juvia, personne ne sera trop impliqué. Juvia est… tellement désolée !

Il avait bougé, il s'était tourné vers Juvia et avait décidé de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit en pleurant. Paralysé, il était totalement paralysé et ne parvenait même pas à bouger sa main. Il hurlait, mais aucun mot ne sortait.

Juvia… Il voulait juste qu'elle ne parte pas. Elle voulait juste qu'il la retienne.

-Juvia ! Hurla Grey.

Il posa son regard sur la fenêtre, il devait être à peine trois heures du matin… Encore ce rêve, ce cauchemar… il ne savait pas le définir. Mais encore une fois elle était venue tourmenter ses nuits. Depuis…

Depuis qu'elle était partie pour Lamia Scale, depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé pour Léon.

Il murmura une fois de plus son prénom dans la pénombre, et décida de se lever, prendre un lait chaud dans lequel il laissa fondre du sucre candy. Juvia… Pourtant ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle était partie, ça faisait deux mois qu'il ne dormait plus. Deux terribles mois à vivre tous les soirs son départ, ou l'imaginer rire avec Léon. Danser avec sous la pluie, ou la neige. Partager un jus d'abricot. Caresser un chat égaré dans la rue. Faire une mission avec lui… Que des choses pour lesquelles il ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion d'exister et maintenant… Maintenant…

Il était trop tard pour les remords.

Il serra son poing, le lait avait déjà refroidit. Il l'avala d'une traite avant de se rendre à la salle de bains, d'où il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, prêt pour aller à Fairy Tail. Maintenant ce n'était devenu qu'un trou à missions, rien de plus ou de moins. Ses conversations étaient devenues vides de sens, son réseau social s'était nettement restreint au fil des deux derniers mois.

Erza, Cana, Lucy et Mirajane persistaient à le faire venir de temps en temps, rester une journée à la guilde. Même s'il faisait semblant les filles savaient parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un était partit il y avait deux mois de ça, maintenant.

Grey ne voulait peut-être pas l'accepter, mais Juvia lui manquer. C'était d'ailleurs devenu tabou de prononcer son prénom au sein de la guilde.

Mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il avait passé les portes, il avait un sourire aux lèvres, même lui ne savait pas pourquoi. Relativement jovial après deux mois plutôt ternes il avait même cherché la bagarre à Natsu –Grey était revenu enfin !

-Tu as retrouvé la pêche Grey ? Demanda Lucy en l'accompagnant au tableau des missions.

-Ouais, j'ai même envie de faire une petite mission, ça vous tente ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et décrocha une feuille du panneau, une mission d'escorte. Une princesse d'une contrée inconnue devait se rendre dans le mont Hakobe pour un mariage arrangé. Et en même temps il voyagerait un peu tient !

-Eh bien Grey dire que ça fait au moins deux mois que tu n'es pas sortit ! Le félicita Erza d'une tape dans le dos.

-Tu te rends compte ? Deux mois que tu n'es pas sortie autre que pour faire des missions Juvia… Que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que Lamia Scale te plaisait pourtant…

-Oui.

Il se força à sourire et posa une main sur son épaule, elle sanglotait au milieu de sa chambre dans la guilde. Elle frotta ses yeux, Léon regarda par la fenêtre, frottant délicatement son dos de sa main.

-C'est encore lui, hein ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres et fit oui de la tête, comme une enfant. Léon ne put s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Mais… Dehors il pleuvait depuis deux mois maintenant…

-Ecoute Juvia, il t'ignore complètement, il ne t'a pas remarquée à par comme une amie, une membre de… Il te fait pleurer tous les jours sans même comprendre que ça vient de lui. Alors, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à oublier ?

-Parce que Juvia l'aime de tout son cœur.

La réalité frappa Léon une nouvelle fois, sa main arrêta son geste et retomba le long de son corps. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle pouvait oublier Grey, elle le pouvait… Mais elle l'aimait.

-Je sais… Dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Et la porte se referma sur Juvia comme une évidence, elle ne pourrait être heureuse ni à Fairy Tail, ni à Lamia Scale. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme à Phantom Lord. Certes elle était une mercenaire mais elle avait une renommée elle était Juvia de l'océan. Ou la femme de la pluie. On lui témoignait du respect, elle était admirée même. Et ici et là, tout avait changé. Elle n'était devenue qu'une femme.

Décidée à redevenir cette femme froide et détachée, elle se leva comme un automate, enfila son long manteau et partit de chez elle, sans rien dire à personne. Arrachant un papier au passage, elle partait loin. En mission, seule une fois de plus.

Elle devait retrouver sa force, son courage, ne plus s'appuyer sur personne et enfin pouvoir respirer librement, seule. Comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Juvia devait redevenir Juvia de Phantom Lord. La personne détachée qui effectuait ses missions peut importait qui elle devait tuer, torturer ou emprisonner.

La pluie battait son plein dehors, ses larmes ne couleraient plus.

-Peut-être aurions-du nous prendre Wendy ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Lucy.

Happy approuva en voyant l'état lamentable de Natsu alors que la princesse elle riait derrière son éventail. En effet, rien de plus drôle et pathétique qu'un garde du corps malade dans les transports. Erza conduisait la charrette elle-même, mais pas avec la magie. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient mages.

Pour le bien de la mission ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des suivants de la princesse. Si Erza et Lucy trouvaient un malin plaisir de parler de fanfreluches avec la princesse, Natsu lui était malade et Grey totalement dans ses pensées.

-Dites princesse, interrogea Lucy. Pourquoi avoir fait appel à des mages pour votre sécurité ?

-On ne vous a rien raconté à ce que je peux entendre. Bien. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Depuis des années, les femmes de ma lignée se sont vues mariés aux plus grands princes de tous les temps, les plus riches et les plus influents. Il ne reste dans Fiore que quelques régions qui ne nous appartiennent pas. Et de part le mariage, nous possédons un peu plus de terre chaque fois. C'est donc pour cela que les plus grands mercenaires sont après nous.

-Je comprends mieux mais… un mariage arrangé ?

-Tout ce qui me préoccupe, Lucy, est d'avoir une fille, peu importe l'homme avec qui je dois la concevoir. Le pouvoir intéresse ma famille depuis des générations. Uniquement le pouvoir.

Lucy acquiesça de la tête et arrêta ses questions. Même cette fille était intéressée juste par le pouvoir et l'argent. L'amour n'avait donc plus de sens dans l'esprit de personne ? Le voile donnant sur Erza se leva.

-Nous serons bientôt arrivés majesté, la pluie commence à tomber.

Grey leva la tête et regarda en dehors de la toile. Ca faisait deux mois qu'il ne pleuvait plus à Magnolia. Deux mois, depuis qu'elle était partie. Mais en même temps, ils approchaient du mont Hakobe, alors c'était normal qu'il pleuve. C'était toujours comme ça. Mais cette sensation de gêne lui avait manqué. La pluie c'était déprimant. Mais le plus déprimant était de savoir qu'elle n'était pas là, que ça ne venait pas d'elle.

-EMBUSCADE ! Hurla Erza en faisant s'arrêter les chevaux.

Erza sauta à l'intérieur de la toile et resta avec Lucy pour s'occuper de la princesse alors que Natsu et Grey partaient eux bastonner un peu. C'était les conditions demandées par sa majesté, juste une histoire de sécurité. Et aussi de protocole, les suivantes avec la princesse, les gardes au combat.

-Ils sont surement plusieurs, dit Grey en ne voyant qu'un seul attaquant. Celui-là est un éclaireur, il doit être assez faible, Natsu je te laisse chercher les autres avec ton odorat.

Le dragon slayer partit sans dire un mot de plus, ils savaient déjà tout. L'attaquant hésitait à venir de front, se prenant déjà les coups violents de la part du mage de glace. Peut-être n'était-ce pas un mage. Grey ne trouva aucun intérêt à utiliser sa magie et entama alors un corps à corps. Par contre, là ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Le mercenaire en face de lui était souple et savait où frapper. Masqué jusqu'en haut du visage, impossible de savoir qui était-ce. Pourtant un pic de glace lui fit immédiatement penser à Léon et Ultear. Ce qui était tout à fait possible. Ca l'enragea davantage.

Surtout si c'était lui…

Son ennemi ne laissait transparaitre aucune marque de familiarité, ni de peur ou quoi que ce soit. Un peu comme s'il était intouchable. Cependant Grey avait l'avantage du terrain, peut-être que son ennemi était mage de glace, mais en tout cas il ne savait pas y faire. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il créa un mur et attacha son ennemi par les poignets et les chevilles.

Il tira d'un coup sur le foulard cachant une partie du visage de son attaquant. Le temps se figea. Il ne respirait plus.

-Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Hurla-t-il, faisant sortir Erza de la cabine de la charrette.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, un sourire étira ses lèvres gorgées de sang à cause des coups reçus. Les muscles de sa nuque lâchèrent, sa tête lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. L'inconscience pesa dans tout son corps.

-Grey ! Vite !

Il tremblait, il était en colère, il suffoquait, il était blessé et en plus de ça, il pleuvait. C'était déprimant. Il libéra la personne et l'emmena avec lui dans la charrette, Natsu était revenu peu de temps après, à quatre il regardait l'attaquant dormir, perdu dans des rêves noirs.

-Elle ne t'a pas loupé, indiqua Lucy en pensant un bras à Grey.

Il grogna.

-Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu devenir comme ça n'empêche…

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos, il voulait juste dormir maintenant. Juste dormir et oublier. Il s'était perdu en elle, elle était perdu tout court. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là au juste ? Pour la nuit, la charrette s'arrêta devant une auberge, ne trouvant pas le sommeil Grey était resté en bas, devant le feu de cheminée. C'était la seconde fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait le froid sur sa peau. Il frissonnait.

Une couverture fut posée sur ses épaules par Erza, elle monta ensuite se reposer et veiller sur la princesse. Grey resta seul, devant les flammes à réfléchir. Si rien de ça ne s'était passé, s'ils étaient partis en avance parce que Natsu n'avait pas eut le mal des transports… Il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé et ça aurait sans doute mieux ainsi…

Mais tant de fois il avait voulu…

Un pas, un craquement de parquet, il ne se retourna pas, il savait. Il devinait le parfum flottant dans les airs, la pluie qui dehors s'apaisait peu à peu.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Que diable fiches-tu ici ? Tu peux m'expliquer.

-Juvia est en mission, tout comme toi. Sauf que nous sommes ennemis. Vous auriez du me laisser dehors.

Grey leva la tête au ciel et ferma les yeux, un petit rire nerveux s'empara de lui.

-Arrête avec tes conneries, depuis quand Lamia Scale travaille pour des mercenaires ?

-C'est la princesse qui ment sur toute la ligne. Aucun registre ne parle d'elle nulle part, elle se rend au mont Hakobe pour tuer une riche famille. A part ça Juvia peut juste rajouter qu'elle travaille pour le conseil magique sur cette mission.

Il repensa vaguement aux dires de la princesse, ça pouvait coller. Elle n'était attirée que par l'argent et le pouvoir néanmoins… sa mission à lui était de la protéger. Il serra ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête, il voulait savoir. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Même plusieurs.

-Pourquoi es-tu redevenue comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme… Phantom Lord ?

-Juvia est plus forte sans sentiments.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as su terrasser tous tes ennemis quand ils en avaient après… Pourquoi Lamia Scale ? Pourquoi Léon ?

Elle s'assit sur le bras de fauteuil et le regarda, c'était comme avant, elle ne souriait pas, elle était plus froide que sa magie.

-Ne pas être à Fairy Tail me fait du bien, je suis moins perturbée.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, la pluie a cessée.

Elle sourit, alors il faisait attention à ça ? C'était étrange, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, la pluie se mise à battre tambour contre les volets en bois. Il déplia ses jambes, ils étaient tous deux silencieux. Il laissa même sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Juvia. Le feu de la cheminée leur faisait du bien, tout semblait s'apaiser rapidement.

-Je suis… désolé. Pour tout à l'heure.

-Nous sommes ennemis Grey, c'est normal. Puis Juvia ne t'a pas ménagée non plus, pourtant elle savait qui tu étais. Si Grey avait su que c'était Juvia, il n'aurait pas agit comme ça. Nous sommes ennemis maintenant.

Il la poussa, la faisant tomber sur le sol, il se glissa sur elle, bloquant ses jambes et immobilisant ses bras d'une main. L'autre le retenant, il ne voulait pas non plus l'écraser. Il regarda ailleurs et soupira, il venait de comprendre.

-Je veux… je veux encore t'entendre rire, comme avant.

-Grey ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

-Tu es dans une mauvaise posture pour parler, rit !

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Pourquoi se prenait-elle au jeu ? Non, ce n'était pas un jeu, il l'avait battu elle était sa prisonnière maintenant, c'était ça, en quelques sortes. Alors pourquoi avait-elle chaud ? La cheminée…

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, je veux t'entendre rire.

Il s'agenouilla, lui laissant les mouvements libres. Sa main droite effleura doucement son bras, lentement puis… elle eut un petit rire. Ainsi elle était chatouilleuse. Il continua sa torture au creux de son aisselle alors que sa main gauche la maintenait fermement au sol. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air de se débattre.

Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, elle explosa littéralement de rire, faisant sourire le mage de glace au passage. Il s'allongea à moitié sur elle, son menton posé sur son épaule, ils se fixaient. Ses doigts froids continuant de parcourir son bras. Elle frissonnait.

Ses lèvres se posèrent au creux de son coup, il pressa un peu plus ses hanches alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses fons bras. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, elle se demandait… si elle devait oser, en profiter juste un peu ?

Il continua ses petits baisers sous son oreille, sa joue, le bout de son nez. Puis il colla leurs fronts, elle ne souriait toujours pas, mais ses yeux la trahissait plus que clairement. Il passa une main sous son dos et souleva à peine son petit corps, scellant leurs lèvres dans un premier baiser.

Timide, inexpérimenté, chaste. Et elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec son corps, l'embrassa de nouveau, le visage plus rouge que jamais. Elle sentit les lèvres de Grey s'entrouvrir légèrement, demandant un passage. Leurs langues se lièrent, jouèrent un instant.

Ses petits doigts de femme commencèrent à soulever lentement son tee-shirt, il baissa les bretelles de sa nuisette bleue. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, tout était lent et tendre. Leurs souffles se perdaient, quelque part, au loin, le feu s'atténuait dans le foyer.

Il aurait voulu avoir plus de mains, mais ne voulait rien précipiter, c'était juste, délicieux comme ça. Il ne devait rien changer. Il devina un sourire alors que sa main libre remontait tendrement sa cuisse au creux de ses hanches. Elle avait la peau froide, douce. Jusqu'au bout elle lui aurait fait perdre la tête.

Il serra un peu plus sa cuisse en sentant la langue de Juvia descendre petit à petit sur sa nuque, ses dents s'arrêter, mordiller la peau de son cou. Il soupira d'aise. Il reposa son dos au sol, libérant sa main, la promenant sur son cou, puis un peu plus bas encore.

Grey trouva sa poitrine, laissa sa main posée dessus, puis caressa finement ses seins faisant glisser en même temps le morceau de tissu. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres plus brutalement, touchant sa poitrine, empoignant sa cuisse, sa fesse.

Et en plus de ça, elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une nuisette ! Il se retint de geindre et mordilla la langue de Juvia qui eut un sourire. Il dévora son cou, la naissance de sa poitrine, il devenait totalement fou.

Elle s'agrippa à tout ce qu'elle trouvait, ses cheveux, sa peau, son épaule, son odeur, ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, s'enivrer de lui, encore un peu plus. Juste un peu plus avant que ce rêve ne se termine. L'air ambiant devenait de plus en plus lourd, suivant leurs respirations saccadées.

Elle griffa son torse, ne laissant qu'une simple marque rouge qui disparaitrait rapidement. Il frôla sans le vouloir vraiment un endroit qui la fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup et se cambrer violement. Elle n'avait même pas eut conscience que ses yeux étaient fermés, le simple son qui sortit de sa bouche fut « encore ».

Alors son doigt passa encore, encore et encore au même endroit, insistant plus, plus fort, toujours plus. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, elle se pinça la lèvre qui se rouvrit pour laisser glisser du sang. Puis l'intrusion d'un doigt la fit soupirer, haleter, son dos toucha de nouveau le sol.

Il imposa un suçon sur sa poitrine et retira son doigt en souriant. Frustrée elle grogna avant de sentir ses lèvres froides sur sa cuisse. Surprise elle hoqueta et s'accrocha à ses cheveux. Peut-être bien que sa langue était froide, mais ça lui procurait un bien fou.

C'était poignant, prenant, jouissif. Elle se retenait de gémir avec beaucoup de mal, elle le voulait tout de suite. Comprenant son empressement il remonta à son visage, embrassant son menton, ses lèvres, son nez alors que les petites mains de femme commencèrent à déboutonner son pantalon lentement. Très lentement… Trop lentement. Il grogna d'impatience, lui faisant échapper un petit rire.

Puis en fracas énorme les fit lever la tête. Les interrompant dans leur combat corporel. Il se passait quelque chose de louche en haut, mais ils prirent quelques secondes pour s'interroger du regard avant de se redresser et de monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Lucy était déjà en mauvaise posture alors qu'Erza et Natsu entouraient comme ils le pouvaient la princesse. Cette fois-ci c'étaient de vrais mercenaires, cette fois-ci c'était une guilde noire qui s'en prenait à la princesse. Immédiatement Grey voulu courir aider Lucy, Juvia le retint par le poignet.

-Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes là, ils n'en ont pas après la princesse, elle a du monter un coup contre nous. Juvia va aller voir les registres à l'accueil, Grey doit faire confiance à Juvia.

Il eut un conflit intérieur de quelques secondes et grogna.

-Je garde un œil sur elle, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas tuer ces gars là !

Elle partit en courant, il entra dans la salle en lançant une multitude de pics de glace. Juvia avait pu entendre Erza soupirer un « enfin » avant de dévaler les escaliers à la méthode accélérée en trébuchant. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers les registres, elle devait à tout prix vérifier quelque chose.

Grey était côtes à côtes avec Erza contre les malfrats de leur côté alors que Natsu et Lucy se débrouillaient avec les autres. Un lien de glace retenait la princesse contre Grey, ce n'était pas simple pour bouger, mais au moins il avait toujours un œil sur elle.

-Grey, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-Pas immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il en repoussant un ennemi. Fait-moi confiance Erza, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure !

Un coup, un simple coup le fit se plier en deux et éclater la glace, Erza attrapa la princesse, décidée à faire confiance à Grey.

-La danse des sept sabres !

Une fine lame de glace s'incrusta sur les avant-bras de Grey et dans la paume de ses mains. Tranchant tout ce qui passait sous sa main. Il était énervé pour deux raisons : Il n'avait pas eut d'explication avec Juvia, et ils l'avaient empêché de la retrouver comme il se devait.

Ils devaient payer.

On ne brisait pas quelque chose de si important pour une broutille comme de l'argent. Ils allaient payer. Grey était presque incontrôlable, il arrivait juste à faire la différence entre ses amis et ses ennemis. Puis souvent il jetait un coup d'œil sur la princesse. Ce sourire… Elle souriait…

Puis un claquement de doigt venant de la princesse, Juvia profita de cet instant pour faire irruption dans la chambre qui ressemblait maintenant à un ramassis d'objets tranchés et brûlés.

-Ah, la voilà ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ? Demanda la princesse en chopant entre ses doigts le visage de Juvia. C'est elle qui a presque tout organisé.

-Juvia ? S'interrogea Grey. Quoi ?

-Elle ne m'est plus utile désormais. Indiqua la princesse en la jetant dans la pièce.

La mage d'eau tomba aux pieds de Grey, elle se releva et souffla un truc à son oreille. Il sourit. Ainsi c'était comme ça. Erza comprit sans même avoir entendu. Grey plaqua Juvia contre son torse et fit mine de la menacer de la lame dans sa main.

-Ainsi vous n'éprouvez rien en la voyant prête à se faire tuer ?

-Ne vous m'éprenez pas mage de glace, je me fiche totalement de ce qu'il peut lui arriver.

Il sourit, Natsu, Lucy et Erza acquiescèrent d'un rapide coup de tête. En une fraction de secondes la princesse était prise au piège entre des lames de glace alors que ses sbires étaient maintenant hors service. Juvia sourit et avança vers ladite princesse avec un sourire.

-Il y a quelque chose que la princesse ne devrait pas négliger. Il faut toujours faire attention à un membre de Fairy Tail.

La mage d'eau souleva un peu sa nuisette pour dévoiler son tatouage bleu sur sa cuisse.

-Vous avez pris Juvia pour une pauvre fille perdue qui a su coopérer avec Lamia Scale sur cette mission et entourlouper des amis de sa guilde pour venir à bout de cette mission.

-Ca n'a été facile pour personne, avoua Grey en retirant ses lames de glace. Tout le monde y a cru, mais jamais nous n'avons douté de Juvia, parce qu'elle est un membre de Fairy Tail.

Léon apparut avec Sherry dans le cadre de la porte. Ils étaient donc le couple de « riches » à qui la princesse devait tout dérober. Elle était recherchée depuis trop longtemps et le meilleur moyen de la prendre était sans doute d'unir deux guildes et la petite histoire entre Juvia, Grey et Léon avait été utile.

Ainsi les maitres des deux guildes étaient en accord, et le conseil magique supervisait cette mission, la surveillant de très près. Ce fut donc en quelques instants que les réels mercenaires furent envoyés au siège du conseil, que Léon et Sherry s'étaient retirés de la salle pour retourner à Lamia Scale.

Les autres étaient en bas à côté de la cheminée ravivée, à écouter les explications de Juvia. Ainsi, c'était en accord avec le maitre qu'elle avait du partir de la guilde et se retrouver avec Léon. C'était donc pour ça, que le jour du départ elle avait pleuré ? Certainement. Partir pour une durée indéterminée devait être difficile.

-Du coup je te dois des excuses, Juvia. Expliqua Grey. Pour tout à l'heure quand tu as arrêté la charrette.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, Grey ne savait pas. Puis il est déjà entièrement pardonné.

Juvia baissa la tête, le visage rouge comme jamais.

Les minutes défilèrent, la fatigue se fit ressentir et bientôt Grey et Juvia se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, elle assise dans le fauteuil, lui sur le bras, la tête posée sur la sienne. Il voulait profiter du silence, du moment présent.

Elle sourit et le poussa en le faisant tomber sur le sol, devant le feu de cheminée. Elle se mise à califourchon sur lui et posa sa tête sur son torse, il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et joua avec une mèche de cheveux. Il était content que tout finisse ainsi.

-Juvia aime vraiment beaucoup Grey. Elle veut rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin de l'infini.

Il sourit en sentant la respiration de Juvia ralentir un peu, elle venait tout juste de s'endormir dans ses bras. Il serra un peu plus son corps contre lui, leva sa main au ciel et sourit avant de refermer le poing.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Juvia.

Il resserra encore plus son étreinte et au final s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
